Pandora's Fault
by ZeroXYami
Summary: Pandora exists in our world, which is parallel to the Detective Conan world, and if it breaks under the full moon, it acts as a portal... Ailuro and Nyomi find themselves caught up in this strange adventure. (I'm posting this until A1LUR0PHIL3 gets an account of her own)
1. Scarlet Gem

**Collaboration by A1LUR0PH1L3 (Ailuro) and ZeroXYami (Nyomi)**

 **Ailuro is pronounced uh-lure-oh**

 **Nyomi is pronounced nigh-oh-me**

Disclaimer: We do not own any part of Detective Conan

[In our world]

He looked over his shoulder, positive that _they_ were close in his tracks. He nervously smiled. _It's no use. They're probably already surrounding me. Have my efforts been for nothing?_ The feeling threatened to suffocate him. He swayed, only barely catching himself on the brick wall beside him, taking slow breaths as an attempt to calm himself. He grabbed at his chest.

"No." He muttered. _Even if I can't take the organization down, I can still throw them off._

He took a stone out of his pocket and looked at its fixture. It was said the stone he held before him was the source of immortality. Even in the dim alley lights, it gave off an illuminating glow. It was almost hypnotizing. He swore and put it back into his pocket. _It's power is overwhelming...I can't let them get their hands on it!_ He started off again turning a few corners now and then to throw them off his track. He had thought about using the power within the stone for himself, but images of his young daughter and wife danced in his mind. Even though he had an opportunity to be immortal, there would be no point if he couldn't spend it with his family. His legs began to numb. His steps became heavier and his breaths became more rapid the more he ran. Something or someone had collided with him. He groaned and immediately thought of the worst. _It's all over._

He tightly gripped the stone in his pocket and cringed, expecting a cold, metal pistol at his head. Nothing connected. Confused, he opened his eyes. Instead of an icy gray muzzle, he sat there dumbfounded at the scene before him. It displayed a fallen girl, in her teens, holding a hand to her head. She shot a look as sharp as knives at him while grumbling silent curses. Slowly she started sitting up and gathering her scattered belongings. Long brown hair hung down over her shoulders and freckles spotted her nose and cheeks. There was another younger female, around the same age as the other girl, standing near the collision with one small hand covering her mouth in surprise. After quickly recovering from the surprise collision, she carefully offered her hand to help him up. The teen had short blond hair and chubby pink cheeks and she wore a worried expression on her face as she offered him assistance.

"Sorry about that, my sister is a bit of a klutz. Is there anything I can do to make up for it?" she asked. They looked nothing alike, but the young teen still introduced themselves as siblings.

In the background, the fallen girl picked herself up with an irritated expression, bursting out with complaints.

"A klutz? This morning you tripped over your own feet more than three times in a row and you're calling me a klutz!?" She was going on about her sister's faults, but the young girl ignored the savage retorts and smiled towards him. Hesitantly, he grasped her hand and got to his feet. His heart was racing. _This could be my only chance to get rid of the stone. They wouldn't check a civilian for it and even then there's too much of a crowd to check everyone… a crowd where I stick up like a sore thumb._ He waited a second before speaking.

"T-there is something you can do. Please…pretend you never saw me."

The girls exchanged looks of confusion.

"Thank you. I'm in a hurry, so please excuse me."

He slipped passed the two girls, stealthily placing the stone in the younger girl's back pocket.

She went rigid as she felt his hand maneuver across her backside. They watched as he ran farther from them.

"Did he just-?..." Her sister muttered, surprised.

"Pervert."

He sighed in relief as the two girls faded out of his sight. His breaths were quick but silent as he slowed his pace. Then a hard cold object was pressed against his back. He froze. The gunman's voice echoed the twisted smile on his face. "I see that you finally separated yourself from the crowd. Have you finally accepted your fate?" He smirked before continuing, "Hand over the Pandora." The cornered man visibly relaxed. _Thank goodness, they didn't notice the exchange. The stone is still safe._ The gunman frowned at the silence. With more force he asked "Where is it?!" More silence. The gunman took out a second firearm and pressed it into the hostage's shaking man looked up at his offender.

"What's this?"

With a smirk, he replied, "Since you refuse to answer, you condemned yourself to death. The Organization has wasted too much time on you, searching for the Pandora's location. I'd rather not let you waste any more of our time with your foolish games. You'll die either way, so what will it be, by my terms or yours? You should be grateful that I'm giving you a choice."

The man hesitated for a second, but then took action. He took the gun and placed it against his temple. Any movements to do otherwise would have resulted in a quick shot to the head. _Like I'd die by your hand, becoming one of your faceless victims. Remember my face well, Black Organization, it's the face that added countless years to the organization's search for Pandora. One that had been close to becoming that fated silver bullet. Still, I know when my time has come._

He pulled the trigger. The world seemed to slow down as he fell towards the ground, a smile on his face. Memories of his wife and daughter replayed in his mind. A small smile spread over his lips. _I'm so sorry._

He stared at the moon as the life faded from his eyes. The moon. _Somehow that's important, right? The full moon…_

A gunshot sounded from off in the distance. The two girls from earlier walked to their apartment in near silence. When they reached their apartment door, one spoke quietly.

"Hey, Ailuro, what so you think all that was about?" She spoke quietly.

Ailuro glared at her and started talking with her hands.

"Geesh, I don't know, Nyomi, why don't you tell me? Calling me a klutz. He bumped into me." Ailuro angrily fumbled for the house keys and Nyomi looked away, thinking.

"No, not that. Wasn't that a gunshot earlier?

Ailuro unlocked the door and curiously glanced back at Nyomi.

"I didn't hear anything." She said bluntly.

Nyomi sighed and walked through the door, Ailuro following close behind.

Nyomi and Ailuro walked into their bedroom and made their beds comfortable. Ailuro took out her iPhone and immediately started watching the second to last episode of aoharu x kikanjuu, one of her many favorite animes. Although she thought it was sort of a rip off of Ouran High School, Ailuro appreciated the action placed throughout the plot and Tachibana's (the main character) determination. While Ailuro got herself comfortable, Nyomi got her laptop setup to read some detective conan fanfiction works. She always said:

"After you watched every episode and read every manga chapter (of DC in particular) always turn to the fanfictions!" There were so many talented writers out there. Nyomi sat down on her bed, but instantly stood up again with a quick gasp. Something hard jabbed her from her back pocket. She reached back and pulled out a stone, no, a stunning jewel. Ailuro caught a glimpse of the shining crystal and sat straight up.

"Oh my gosh, Nyomi! Did you nab that from the jewelry store on our way back?!"

Nyomi sweatdropped. _That's the first thing she thinks to say?_ She returned her attention to the jewel and sat there silently, dumbfounded at its sudden appearance and beauty. _That man._ She thought. She quickly rushed toward their balcony. She opened the glass doors and looked around, naively searching for him. Ailuro skipped to Nyomi's side with an interested smile glued on her lips.

"Oi, Ny, let me see it for a sec."

Nyomi held it up to Ailuro's face for a quick moment and then hid it from her view. Ailuro's face lit up at the beauty of the jewel only a second before she realized Nyomi was messing with her. Annoyed, Ailuro snatched the gem from her sister's hands, and held it up to the sky, out of her sister's grasp. She twisted it in the star's illuminating glow, slowly moving it across the sky. Nyomi watched as the jewel glimmered across the night sky. Ailuro stopped moving her hand once the jewel rested over the moon. The gem's colors suddenly brightened and the moonlight passed through the surface, creating a patch of brilliant scarlet to dance across the two girl's faces.

"Wow…" Ailuro was speechless (for once).

At that moment, the stars around it dulled and the moon itself seemed to merge with the gem. The jewel all together lit up with brilliant colors and the at the center was a spark of fiery red.

"Woah there." said Ailuro, somewhat amazed and concerned at the same time.

Ailuro lowered the jewel so Nyomi held it with her, watching the beautiful transformation. The fiery red center flowed throughout it, creating beautiful patterns. Suddenly, a crack formed near the center of jewel. The sisters were transfixed on it, everything else obscuring around them. The crack became more visible by the second. Ailuro suddenly spoke.

"Good job Nyomi, you cracked it with your big fat butt." She murmured bluntly.

"Sorry, but it's hardly my fault it was so fragile…" she retorted.

"So you admit it..." Even their conversation faded out. The gem held all of their attention.

The crack deepened until the crystal shattered in two, the liquid fire within dispersing into the air. A wave of weariness passed over them with the heart of the jewel gone. They swayed and collapsed, both still clutching half of the gem.


	2. How to be a Black Star

Nyomi woke up in an apartment that was swaying rigidly. She moaned as her head pounded and ears rang with the force of a thousand hammers. Ailuro grumbled beside her. "Where…?" They looked around at the unfamiliar setting surrounding them. There was a window leading to the outdoors and both Nyomi and Ailuro wobbly stood up to peek at the scene. Bits of land could only be seen as hazy shadows above rolling floor had swayed beneath them and now they knew why. They were in the cabin of a cruise ship. The sun was just about falling beyond the horizon, creating a wondrous orange color in the sky while a seagull barked up above them. Seagulls seemed to be everywhere, but most were only printed on the surrounding wallpaper around the two girls. Nyomi began to think aloud, muttering "Wait, were we just warped here?!...This room reminds me of-" her spoken thoughts were cut off by Ailuro's voice.

"I wish and wish with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart!" [Dragon Tales reference]

"Ailuro!...I wanted to say that." she put on a gloomy expression.

"Ha ha, don't be childish!" Ailuro lightly punched Nyomi on the arm, then looked around once more "Anyway, where are we?"

"I don't know, but there's something very familiar about this place and I can't quite place my finger on it."

They walked out of the cabin and wandered about the ship, noticing groups of task force members scurrying around. They reported through walkie-talkies and glared at teens as if their eyes would reveal the masked criminal they were searching for. Ailuro and Nyomi shuddered, sending each other nervous glances as they wandered into the main room. They were both handed a tiny, expensive-looking box before entering the area. They opened them to find a small black orb in each container. _This is..._

"Black Star." Nyomi whispered, astonished.

"Nyomi!" Ailuro called her in a whisper. She violently wave the small box side to side, "This is exactly like that one episode in DC with Kaito, ya know?"

"Yeah, episode 76, KID's first appearance in the Detective Conan Series. Though technically, we missed his VERY first appearance when Conan was still Shinichi." Nyomi stated. Ailuro looked into her sister's eyes intensely.

"This means that…" She then relaxed quickly, " you're obviously a total DC freak."

Nyomi shot a sly smile towards Ailuro.

"You know me well."

The celebration went on for a couple hours where Ailuro spent her time staring wondrously at the banquet table filled with exquisite treats and Nyomi staying close to her side until the sun had completely disappeared, leaving no trace of it's bright warm glow. As they walked through the crowds of people, they saw a number of familiar faces wandering around them. Nyomi looked over at Ailuro every time she saw someone she recognized wondering if her sister had the same connection. Starting to realize where they were, Nyomi glanced at Ailuro once more, but instead of an engrossed girl examining her surroundings, a shadow was cast over Ailuro's face, showing a dangerous glint in her eye. She looked in the direction of her sister's sudden enragement spotting a bright red dress when suddenly, the lights in the room darkened. The room filled with loud gasps and the echoing word _Blackout_? A spotlight snapped on and was directed to the corner of the room where a white suit flashed in the radiant light. A man clad in white stood against the wall like glue, tilting his white hat to cover his eyes. Nyomi and Ailuro looked at each other, grinning. They knew exactly where they had ended up...or at least they hoped they knew. There were few conversing words between the mysterious man and a lady before three gunshots rang out and the man in white tumbled to the ground, landing on a table. The room was silent for a moment then terrified screams of disbelief rang out. There was a familiar scream of "MAMMA" above the crowd. Nyomi and Ailuro doubled over next to each other, tears forming at the corner of their eyes, trying not to burst out laughing. If this wasn't a Detective Conan episode, it was the most cliquest thing Nyomi and Ailuro have ever been involved with. Ailuro patted Nyomi on the arm with the back of her hand.

"Ny, I just had the greatest idea." She leaned over to whisper to her sister.

Kaito snickered as he put on a red dress and a long brown-haired wig. Everything so far is going as planned, but it was still too early to say the plan would carry out as he thought. He walked out in the spacy room where every guest was gathered. Although Kaito knew they had invited a magician to perform during the heist, he was surprised how the magician performed his introduction. There was also a clingy, bothersome child with huge black glasses and round blue eyes that stood next to him the whole time, which made Kaito's role a bit more difficult. Kaito took the fake shooting as a challenge from the audience to see if he could nab the jewel without anyone noticing. The magician started introducing himself when he heard a stern whisper behind him.

"Ran." It was a small urgent whisper. He didn't look back at first forgetting that he was Ran himself.

"Ran." Someone repeated. He was tempted to turn around to the small voice, but he held his ground. He brought a finger to his lips, absently motioning for them to quiet down. _Come on guys, it's almost the best part._ He paused for a moment, _Wait- Isn't that my alias right now?_ He realized that he was the girl they were calling.

"Oi! Ran!" The whisper turned into a quiet yell and Kaito turned around, his hair swaying as he came to a complete was a young freckled girl around her mid-teens smiling and signaling him to follow, with another small girl at her side with a somewhat unamused but determined expression. _Who're they? I don't think I've seen these girl's talking to Ran before… now that I think about it, I haven't seen these girls during the cruise at all… not even in the invitation book._ He thought. The girl waved her hand more forcefully. He hesitated for a moment then pointed to the magician, silently mouthing " _I want to see this._ " The girl looked over at her companion then turned back. She had put up her hands in a begging position and formed a puppy expression on her face, forcing her eyes to water. _Seriously?_ He thought. Kaito hesitantly started walking toward the young girl. He made sure the small, serious child standing closely next to him wasn't aware of him moving farther away. An excited smile formed it's way onto the girl's face. He followed them in the hallway and the girl started speaking immediately.

"K-I mean...Ran- _sama_. I just have to say I'm a _big_ fan of yours," she cringed at her words. The 'sama' bit left a particularly sour taste in her mouth. "I was really surprised when I saw your name on the guest list! I've watched you at some karate tournament and I just...fell in love with your techniques!"

Kaito looked surprised at her sudden confession.

"Oh! By the way, my name is Ailuro and this here is my little sis, Nyomi." She said, talking with her hands. Ailuro started making karate motions with her arms, "Anyway I was wondering if you could show us some of your karate moves like in the tournament!"

 _Who is this kid?_ Kaito staring at them with a confused expression.

"I would love to but this is a formal celebration. I don't want to act out of order and get in trouble.." Kaito said apologetically placing an arm behind his head. Nyomi bristled at his reply, speaking up in a tight, slightly forced voice. (A/n: Nyomi has a somewhat grudge against Kaito (I dunno why. She just does.))

"I understand what you're implying Ran- _sama_ , but everyone's attention is on the magician and he is only making introductions at the moment. Besides, you wouldn't want to let one of your biggest fans down…" she stated matter-of-factly. She stood there silently for a moment, waiting for Kaito's reaction then slowly started walking away, waving to her sister, "I'll leave you two alone then, okay?"

Ailuro winked and made two thumbs up. _You got this_ , she thought, cheering on Nyomi. Her sister replied with a nod and sped up her pace. Kaito clenched his jaw. _Well, didn't see this coming... I guess I'll have to work around this situation somehow._

Once Nyomi was out of sight, Ailuro's attitude toward Kaito slightly changed. She crossed her arms and had a displeased look on her face. Kaito felt tension rise in the atmosphere and remained silent. Ailuro closed her eyes and sighed, hanging her head.

"Ya know, I'm really disappointed in you, especially when I _know_ you could've impersonated a better individual than Ran." (A/n: Ailuro has a bit of a grudge against Ran because she's somewhat bothersome) She murmured under her breath. Kaito stared at the small girl in disbelief. Although Ailuro spoke nearly inaudible, her words were loud enough to reach Kaito's ears. _Did she just say what I think she said?_

"W-what did you say? I didn't quite catch that…" He said, carefully. The young girl standing in front of him sighed once more then looked up at him with calm, delighted eyes.

"Oh, nothing! So! How do you feel when competing in a karate tournament? Nervous? Delighted? What's your motivation to keep on performing-I mean competing? A man, perhaps? What kind of man? I've had a crush like that too, but he turned out to be a total jerk…he never once showed up to one of my softball games. Hmph. Well, he was just a crush. Can't expect much from that. Anyway, what color belt do you have? I heard the highest you can earn is a black belt. Why is it black and not blue? That's my favorite color if you didn't know. Oh, and, sorry about Nyomi's attitude before. She can be a pain sometimes. So...Have you ever watched karate kid? I've watched half of it then fell asleep. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't extremely boring, I was just tired." Kaito looked flustered, trying to keep up with Ailuro's conversations. _She's crazy!_ He thought.

"Oh! By the way, is it alright if you ended up missing the magic show?" She pointed towards the main room where gasps of awe and clapping could be heard. _Crap! It's starting already?!_ He started toward the room without thinking but before he could take another step a hand grasped his arm tightly. He stopped where he was standing and looked back, quietly cursing at himself for not realizing the time earlier.

"Ran! Uh..uhhh," Ailuro struggled to come up with a situation that would hold him back until Nyomi was finished, "Y-you...you're pretty talented at magi- karate, huh? Please teach me your ways!" Ailuro fist bumped herself in her mind. _You're doing great Ailuro! Just hold him off a bit more…_ She said to herself.

Kaito started sweating. _I don't have time for this!_

"I'm glad that I know that I have you as a fan, but I really should get back to the show." Kaito said quickly, receiving a disappointed look from his fan.

"I'm pretty sure I made a decent conversation. I thought you would be able to answer at lea-" Ailuro pondered out loud.

"Ailuro, was it? I really should be going know. I actually want to see some of the magic performance. It was nice talking to you." He waved a goodbye and started fast-walking toward the main room's entrance. Ailuro put a hand out as if motioning for Kaito to wait but he didn't slow down. She put her hand to her side and a shadow grew over Ailuro's face. After a second or two she rushed after him but instead of grabbing at his arm, she put her foot in front of his right leg and hooked it behind the left. Kaito was too focused on getting to the performance so before he even noticed what had happened he was on the floor with a huge crash, flat on his face. Ailuro made a satisfied grunt and crossed her arms. _It happens_ , she thought. Kaito groaned. He laid there, contemplating whether he should accept the fact that he had been tripped or perform a few measly tricks to get back at the young girl, then lifted his head. It was beet red from pain and embarrassment but he quickly recovered from his fall. He didn't realize that his little trip set off the device that made the fake pearls explode.

"What was that for?!" He shouted. Ailuro averted her eyes away from the fallen thief.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She grumbled in a high tone.

As soon as Ailuro finished her sentence screams were heard from the room near them. One scream rose above them all:

"IT'S GONE! THE BLACK STAR IS GONE!"

Kaito looked up in surprise and confusion. Ailuro looked towards the screaming as well with a surprised smile. _Wow, Nyomi actually pulled it off._ She thought. The doors leading to the main room were closed but looked as if they would burst open any second. Suddenly, people flooded out of the room, doors slamming against the ship's' wall. Ailuro took the opportunity to slip in the foggy room while Kaito stood up, deep in thought. _Who took the Black Star?_


	3. Theft and Fangirl

Once Nyomi left Kaito, or should she say Ran, to Ailuro, the main part of the plan was set in motion. Ailuro would distract the thief while Nyomi caused all heck to break loose. Nyomi's nerves were frazzled as she prepared for her part. This plan was a bit naive, she started nervously. When all's said and done, Kaito will definitely know that we're the culprits. Well… It's not like he can draw attention us without exposing himself either…

It wasn't long before Nyomi spotted their target. She casually walked up to the formally-dressed host, Sonoko's mother and hesitated, unsure of how she would remove the jewel that was so carefully pinned on the woman's garment. Everyone's attention was on the hired magician, but Sonoko's mom was a very cautious woman. She was sure to notice if Nyomi blatantly plucked Black Star from her dress. Suddenly, as if on queue, the fake pearls began to go up in a cloud of thick, pink smoke. Nyomi smiled, her heart racing with excitement and fear. Thanks Ailuro. That makes my job easier. The crowd was in panic and many of the guests hurried toward the exit only to be blocked by authorities and Kid's taskforce. Nyomi caught hold of the host's hand before she was pushed down by the crowd. In a swift motion, she unclipped the glossy black jewel, careful that she didn't touch it with her exposed hand, and let it fall into a hidden handkerchief that she acquired earlier. The host was still in shock from her near fall, and didn't notice her missing jewel. Nyomi forced the adrenaline from her veins and calmly blended into the crowd. The chaos engulfed her. She disappeared from their sight like she was never there in the first place. I can't believe I just did that. I thought I would fail miserably. She relayed the events in her mind. Oh my gosh, I just did that. She breathed outwards in disbelief, trying to calm herself.

"Well, now that that's settled, I should…" Nyomi's voice faded out and she tuned out from her surroundings as she spotted the very familiar cowlick of someone she spent days, even months, fantasizing over. Conan! Nyomi's heart fluttered and threatened to stop altogether. She felt a warm blush spread throughout her face. She knew that she would run into Conan in this world eventually, but actually seeing him was overwhelming. In her eyes, he shone impossibly bright. She would never be able to directly look at him, let alone talk to him. Very discreetly, she followed the little boy, keeping a 5 meter distance between them. Nyomi watched him stiffen at her passionate eyes burning a hole into the back of neck. He glanced around, but he was unable to find anyone looking his way. With an unsettled expression he rushed off. Nyomi was backed against a wall, mortified. Her hand was over her mouth and her face was now beet red. What am I doing?! The moment I see Conan I start stalking him?! She took a deep, shaky breath, again attempting to calm herself down. Failing to do so, Nyomi slouched to the floor and hugged her knees, still completely failing to collect her thoughts and heightened emotions.

"Are you okay, nii-chan?" A familiar, childish voice called out.

The already flustered Nyomi looked up, complete shock and dread showing on her face. Conan had noticed her. She expected no less from the shrunken detective standing in front of her, but his sudden appearance was overwhelming. He narrowed his eyes looking at her, examining her expression. She looks terrified...of me? Yet, she was trailing me… did someone shady force her to trail me?, he thought. Conan's hesitated after seeing her face, but pressed on with renewed determination.

"Is everything alright, nii-chan?"

"Nyomi!" A familiar voice called from the distance. Ailuro was frantically searching the room for the familiar face of her sister, but Nyomi had disappeared without any trace. Freakin' Nyomi, getting lost at a time like this!

She called a second time before Nyomi became aware that her sister was shouting her name.

"H-hai!" Nyomi called back, still keeping her eyes locked on her senpai, aware of their sudden closeness. He was only inches away. She wanted to reach out and hug him, but her mind was screaming to hide and lay low. The indecision tore at her, so she remained deathly still. Footsteps quickly grew closer.

"There you are! Stop being a Zoro [One Piece reference] and getting lost so easily." Ailuro suddenly appeared beside Conan with her hands placed on her hips.

"I-I wasn't lost. I know where I am." Nyomi looked away, embarrassed, but nodded toward Conan. He was now too busy examining Ailuro to notice Nyomi's gestures.

"Zoro would say the same-" Ailuro trailed off, finally noticing Conan. Ailuro was stunned for a moment, but found her voice quickly, unlike Nyomi. "Ahem, what are you doing here, little boy?"

She put emphasis on the last two words and Conan's eye twitched in irritation, but he answered in an overly cheerful voice. "Nii-chan looked a little lost, so..."

"Well, thank you so much for your help," Ailuro answered in a mocking high voice, "I don't know what she would've done without you." She ruffled his hair a bit too roughly, holding back a snort of amusement. His kid voice is even funnier in real life, Ailuro thought, amused.

"Thank you." Nyomi murmured to the floor, sweat drops beading her forehead and her eyes averting from Conan.

Ailuro leaned close to Nyomi's ear, whispering sternly, "What do you think you're doing?! Kaito will definitely figure us out sooner or later. You know he's smarter than he looks!" she scolded. Her eyes made her way to the small figure standing near them, then added more quietly than before, "And now there's Conan to worry about…"

She stood up straight, giving a hand out to Nyomi. Nyomi wobbled to her feet still averting her eyes from Conan. Conan noticed the handkerchief that Nyomi was gripping rather tightly. Now that I think about it, she was near Oku-san when Black Star was stolen… He then thought back to the conversation he had with the stammering, awestruck Nyomi. He sweatdropped. There's no way she's Kaito Kid. Could it be an accomplice? Ailuro slightly glanced at Conan. His hand covered his mouth as his eyes determinedly observed them, trying to gather every piece of information as possible in that time. He's examining us… Conan's eyes sharpened as he glared directly at Ailuro. Ailuro stiffened, Yikes! Creepy… She moved her gaze over to her sister and found Nyomi in a state of total disarray. She was twirling her fingers together, her face covered with a deep pink blush, and her eyes darted around the room looking everywhere but Conan. Ailuro sighed.

"OK!" Ailuro clapped her hands together. Conan and Nyomi jumped out of their current thoughts. "We," she pointed to Nyomi, "need to go." She looked at the small boy next to them and smiled. "Thanks for your help and hope we meet again!" Ailuro leaned down and whispered to Conan. "Also, Miss Mouri is up on the deck if you were wondering."

Nyomi stood up too quickly, startling Conan. She turned to face her senpai and bowed stiffly.

"H-Hai! T-T-Thank you for everything!"

Ailuro took Nyomi's hand and hurried out of the room, practically dragging her along outside the ballroom with Conan curiously tagging along. As they headed passed the towering exit, a stunned Kaito was there to intercept them. Ailuro squeaked in surprise but excitement shown on her face.

"Gotta blast!" she called over her shoulder. Both girls were out of sight before their trail of dust could disintegrate. Conan appeared beside Kaito, languid shock written across their faces. They stared down the hall the girls' had been and sighed in hesitant acceptance. If there was one thought on everyone's mind it was: What have I got myself into?!


End file.
